Lava Elephant
I log in to my account on ROBLOX. I have just came home from a vacation. I am very tired, but I still want to play. As the page opens, I see that some of my friends are on. I clicked on their name on the party tab, or chat tab, and chatted a bit. We just did a little gossip, and decided to play something. We had a list of games to try out, all of which we have never played yet. They are also offline, so it would be more fun. Whilst the classic ROBLOX loading screen did its job, I gazed at the game thumbnails. They were just boring shots of the map, but one of them was unique. it was the grey unavailable symbol at first, then it loaded into an image. It looked like a symbol you would find in Indian things; an elephant with 2 heads, and 8 arms. It was really disturbing to look at, no offense to Indians. The game finally loaded, and we find ourselves in an obby. It was a short, semi-stamperbuilt obby, with mostly lava jumps. We were playing the obby, dying repeatedly. We raged and laughed alot, but also died so many times. But while I was on the last few lava jumps, that symbol, with its horrid 2 headed elephant body, flashed in my vision. It blinded me for a while and gave me a huge headache. The aching lasted for a few minutes, then I was able to get back on the game. My friend said I randomly went away from keyboard, and fell on a lava jump, and died. I told her what I saw, and she said its normal if you see a creepy Hindu god. It didn't make sense for me, but I trust my friend. Our next game was Drowning Simulator. I'm not sure if that was the name, but it was a game in which you try not to drown. My friend died instantly when she touched the water, only showing how terrible this game was. We had to build a boat and survive the waves. When the wave came, it wasn't at all big, but it got bigger, and more deadlier. We were doing fine the first few waves, but my friend died on the 5th wave. I sat there, watching the wave go by, and when the 10th wave came, that symbol appeared in my head once more, and I can tell I fell into the water. I was confused and frustrated at the same time. What was with that symbol appearing in my head? The last game came. We had more games to play, but I didn't wanna play more. The game was a hospital roleplay game. It had pretty good scripting, and I was gonna be the patient. My friend is horrible at delicate things, so we were gonna lose. We spawned in a road, and I suddenly collapsed, and had 1 health. I was twitching on the floor, with yellow liquid squirting out my mouth. My friend took me to a hospital, grossed out by the sight. A few minutes went by, and we finally arrived at the hospital room. She opened up my stomach, and couldn't find anything. We were running out of time, and at the last second, something I cant explain happened. Suddenly, brambles came out of my mouth, and spread across the room. If you don't know, brambles are some kind of fast-growing thorny vines. We both puked, and as you may expect, the symbol popped up in my head again. I couldn't take much longer of that symbol. I had to go to a doctor. I had an appointment with a therapist, and they said he was pretty well-experienced. I told him that I kept seeing that symbol, and it gives headaches. I told him that I die in the game whenever that symbol appears, and that it happened three times. The therapist told me to draw the image, and when I showed it to him, he paused and leaned back. He then tore the symbol apart for some reason. He was breathing and sweating heavily, like he was afraid. He told me to leave the room, and not to come back. I had no idea what this meant. The day had been long and disturbing, and I wanted to just rest and prepare for the field trip tomorrow.. I walked in the bus, and chatted with my friends. I told them whatever the hell happened yesterday. They were all shocked, but they forgot about it when the bus started moving. It was a field trip to a forest, a volcano, and a long bridge, and it was gonna be great. The bus arrived at the main entrance, and we rushed out. We had hours to explore, and we were told not to go too far. I went on with my friends, and we were gonna explore the whole place. We had fun, and we were going to the volcano to play with the lava. I tried to tell them it was a little dangerous, but they went on anyway. We were just chatting and eating, and poking the lava with sticks. But while that happened, one of our friends stepped on the lava. her whole leg was on fire, and we did everything to heal it. We eventually took out the fire, but my friends went and took her to the bus so she can be treated. No matter how crazy it was, my friend fell down the bridge and drowned as well. It was all happening really fast. We were told to go to the bus fast. The people were all gloomy and grieving about what happened to the friend, but not me. I was still shocked on how this all felt familiar. It was all happening so fast.. While I was walking on my own, something caught my eye. It was a short, wrinkly woman, with too much make up on. She was dancing, and staring at me, while saying random words. She was dressed in purple, and had an upset look in her face. But I ran away when that damned symbol appeared on the back of her dress. I was starting to get really scared about that symbol, so I ran as fast as I could. I tripped on a rock, and there was dirt all over my mouth. My friends found me and came to help me. They said it was time to go home. When we got home, I started crying. I was really afraid of that symbol. But, to my surprise, it never appeared after that. As I fell asleep, I coughed. it was normal at first, until I started coughing and coughing and coughing, then blood came out. I was panicking, then something came out of my mouth. It was a bramble seed, covered in yellow liquid. Category:That doesn't even make any sense to make a pasta.